


Real Distraction

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Fake phone number [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, trouble-free AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Follows on fromWanna make this more interesting?to continue the Fake Phone Number series, though really all you need to know in terms of plot is that this is a trouble-free AU; Duke and Nathan are in a recent relationship and trying out different ways to have fun together.This features some quotes fromAlexis Hall’s fantasticFor Real. They are brief quotes and out of context so they maybe don’t showcase the book in its best possible light, but also they don’t spoil anything for those who haven’t read it. If you have read it, and you’re paying attention, you might wonder if the speed with which we move through the book is realistic, but I wanted to pick quotes that worked on their own, without much in the way of context.Thanks to @greyhaven for the comments:)





	Real Distraction

It was mid-afternoon and Nathan was starting to regret having not had a bigger lunch, when his phone beeped with a text from Duke;  
**[ just discovered Haven has a farmers market (can’t believe you didn’t tell me Haven has a farmers market!!) so am cooking for you tonight, at yours, cos i bought stuff and i don’t yet have a kitchen. Tho, news on that front later :) ]**

Nathan typed a reply;  
**[ 1) cool, thanks!!**  
**2) sorry?**  
**3) news?? ]**

The reply came straight back;  
**[ :) 7pm ok? ]**

Nathan replied **[ perfect ]** and got back to work, his hungry stomach somehow no longer quite so much of a distraction.

\--

Duke put a collection of different bags onto the kitchen table. “So you had fun at the farmers’ market then?” Nathan asked.

“Dude, that place is amazing! I can't believe I missed it ‘til now.”

“I didn't realise it would cause so much excitement. It's just food?” he asked, only half teasing.

“‘Just food’,” Duke echoed in disbelief as he started unpacking. “ppfffft. All kinds of awesome fresh ingredients, fish straight from the sea, home made toffee apples, locally made ice cream... Ice cream made by the _same people_ who milked the cow, Nate! You don't get that everywhere.”

“No I guess not,” agreed Nathan. “I grew up with Benjy’s; guess I forgot how it’d look to someone not used to it.”

“Well, if you forgot how it tastes as well, now's your chance to remember, because that's dessert. First, tiger shrimp with coconut and fresh herbs,” replied Duke, emptying the last of the bags.

“Sounds amazing! Can I do anything?”

Duke looked down at the selection of ingredients now spread across the table. “You can put this in the freezer, this in the fridge, and tell me where I can find a chopping board.”

“OK, but first …” Nathan took the ice cream and the wine Duke held out to him, and then took the opportunity to pull the two of them together for a kiss.

They grinned at each other for a moment before Nathan moved suddenly away, “OK, this stuff is _cold._ ”

\--

They talked as Duke chopped and stirred, and Nathan asked, “So are we celebrating? You said you had news.”

“Right, yes. It is a bit of a celebration I guess. I agreed with Bill and Jeff that I’ll take on the apartment upstairs.”

Nathan frowned, confused. “Above the Bistro? What apartment? I thought it was just storage.”

“It is, at the moment. But it turns out there is plumbing in there; a bathroom and a rudimentary kitchen. Some previous owners got half-way through converting it or something. It still needs a lot of work and the McShaws never quite knew what to do with it.” He paused to taste the sauce and add a little salt. “So, we agreed that I’ll do the work to get it livable, and then I can have the place for a year, rent-free. They’re going to pay for the materials; all the paint and stuff.”

“Sounds like a good deal,” said Nathan. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks!” replied Duke. “I think it'll work out. It's a nice spot there, overlooking the sea.”

“Yeah it is,” agreed Nathan. “You want any help with the work?”

“I might just take you up on that,” he replied with a smile.

\--

Nathan put his fork down and drained the last of the wine from his glass. “That,” he said, “was amazing. Where did you learn to cook like that?”

Duke grinned at him. “All over the place, really; I travelled a lot. This was a mix of things.”

“You mixed them well.”

“Thanks,” replied Duke. “Glad you liked it.” He stood up out of the somehow suddenly slightly awkward moment and put his plate in the sink; not quite ready to tell Nathan exactly when and why he had started learning to cook.

Nathan followed him. “The washing up can wait,” he said with feeling, as he wrapped his arms around Duke’s waist.

“You have a better idea?” asked Duke.

“You don't?” replied Nathan, pulling them closer together.

“Oh I'm full of ideas, I'm just wondering about the ones in _your_ head.” He paused as something occurred to him, “You read any more of your ‘well written porn’?”

“I actually thought we might read it together,” Nathan suggested.

“Oh? Am I starting in the middle, or are you reading the first half again?”

“I thought, you might read it aloud, from the start, while I … entertain myself by trying to distract you,” Nathan ran a finger slowly down Duke’s chest and stomach to his belt. He pressed gently, moved his hand slowly. “While I distract you very softly, and very slowly, and _only_ if you keep reading,” he clarified as his hand moved a little lower.

Duke’s gaze fell down to Nathan’s hand, and then back up to meet his eyes. “I can think of worse ways to spend an evening,” he said with a grin.

\--

Duke sat down on the sofa as Nathan took the kindle from its spot on the bookcase. As he unlocked the screen and turned it to the beginning of the book, he paused to look over at Duke. “I’m not saying I want us to do the same stuff they do, by the way.”

“OK,” said Duke. “It's just a book, got it. They get up to some kinky shit then, huh?”

Nathan handed it to Duke, “Just read,” he said, and sat down next to him on the sofa.

Duke looked down at chapter one and read out the first sentence, “ _‘ **Look, I’ve come straight from work, and I’ve had a really long day, and I simply haven’t had time to slip into a spiky collar or a mesh shirt or whatever else you deem necessary to get into your haven of safe, sane, and consensual depravity.’** _ ” Duke looked up from the book, raising an eyebrow at Nathan.

Nathan raised an eyebrow back, drawing his hands slowly away from Duke chest where they had been undoing a button.

“Kinda straight to the point.”

“Indeed,” replied Nathan. “You wanna keep reading?” he asked.

Duke looked down at the book; he did want to keep reading, of course he did. And so he did, reading aloud as Nathan’s fingers worked their way down Duke’s shirt buttons, slowly pulling the fabric aside to reveal gradually more and more skin.

Nathan enjoyed the tease as he danced his fingers lightly over the skin he revealed, half-concentrating on the words Duke read as he enjoyed the sound of Duke’s voice. He undid the last button and pushed the fabric apart to run a finger down the centre of Duke’s chest to his belly button. He moved his hands to Duke’s ribs; looking for that ticklish spot on his side and the perfect speed so that his hand would be just not-quite-fast-enough to make Duke laugh.

Duke shifted back a little where he sat, resting his head on the back of the sofa and the kindle on its arm at his side. He read the words in front of him and by a few pages in, he was totally hooked. He liked to read well enough when he got the time (though he did not have the kind of collection Nathan did), but he couldn't remember the last time something had grabbed him this quickly, or with the same the potential this had to make his skin tingle. Between that and what Nathan’s fingers were up to, he could feel himself hard in his jeans. He wrapped his free arm around Nathan’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer and running his fingers across his back. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to concentrate on reading, but it seemed fairly sure he was going to have a lot of fun in the meantime.

Nathan’s fingers made their way to Duke’s belt, and slowly slid the leather from the buckle. Nathan heard the break in the rhythm of Duke’s reading and smiled, running his hand briefly back up over Duke’s chest before moving to his fly.

Duke kept reading, “ **_Voices - talking, laughing, screaming, coming - washed over me like the sea. The dungeons and the make-out rooms were less of an orgy than a queue. In my experience, one of the less well-advertised secrets of group sex was how often it came down to logistics._** “ Duke laughed and looked up at Nathan. ”I didn't expect this to be funny,” he said.

“It's good right?” asked Nathan.

Duke nodded, closing his eyes for a moment as Nathan’s fingers pushed slowly into his underwear.

“So keep reading,” Nathan said.

Duke made a little sound, low in his throat, half pleasure, half frustration, and dragged his eyes back to the page. Nathan pulled aside his underwear, wrapped his hand lightly around Duke’s cock, and moved slowly as he watched Duke read.

“ **_He ran a finger down the exposed line of my throat. How did he know to do that? I made a sound for him, rough and low and helpless. Then he collared me, his palm warm against my neck, and it was all I could do not to push forward into the safety and the threat of that simple, instinctive touch._** ”

“Keep reading,” Nathan said again as something occurred to him, “I won't be a sec,” and he disappeared off towards the bedroom. Duke closed his eyes for a moment, shifted his weight where he sat, stretching his legs just a little further apart, and then he turned his eyes back to the page.

It was only a moment later than Nathan came back, returning to his spot at Duke’s side with the lube he'd brought back with him. Duke’s eyes flicked up as Nathan poured some into his hand and his voice faded away to be replaced with a moan as Nathan's lube-coated fingers returned to Duke’s cock.

“You know I'm going to stop what I'm doing if you're done reading,” Nathan pointed out.

“mmhmm,” Duke replied in agreement and for a moment Nathan thought he was done with the game, but then Duke opened his eyes. “And you're right about this writing,” he said and returned to the book to read a little more. “ **_‘It was like this short circuit in my brain, and all I could think about was you and getting you like this. All these crazy, impossible fantasies. Like maybe if I could sort of … kidnap you, or something, and you’d find yourself cuffed and naked and at my feet in some dark room.’  
_****_Oh fuck. Now he probably thinks I’m psycho. But he doesn’t flinch away, or jerk to his feet, and whatever I see reflected in his eyes isn’t shock. I’d been about to blurt out that I wouldn’t really, but suddenly I know I don’t have to say that. Not to him. So, instead, I just plough right on with the dirty talk._** ”

“That's what it is,” said Duke then, realising. “That's why this is so good; it's not about the specifics of what they get up to necessarily, it's just about how well they fit together.”

“Very true,” agreed Nathan, holding his hand still for just a moment as he spoke.

Duke turned back to the book. “ **_Another one of those sounds. Stifled and naked at the same time, making me wonder what it’s like when he really screams._** ”

Duke read slowly, concentrating on the words in front of him, another part of his brain processing Nathan's slowly moving hand as a delicious distraction that he knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore forever.

Nathan watched the rhythm of Duke’s breath and the flicker of his eyes, watched his fingers grip the kindle and the lengths of the gaps he left between words, trying to judge how far he could push it, how fast he could move before it would be too much for Duke to keep reading. He moved his hand slowly, fingers curled just enough to touch, just close enough to slide easily over Duke’s lube-slick cock.

Duke read for a little longer. “ **_It had been quite a while since I’d shared my bed with someone. I’d forgotten what it was like to have that awareness of another body. I almost thought I could hear the flicker of his eyelashes. Feel his heart beating._** ” And then Duke let the kindle fall onto the arm of the sofa. “Jesus dude I can’t,” he said all in one breath, and he reached for Nathan instead. But Nathan was way ahead of him, and moved towards him as well. Nathan tightened his fingers and sped up the movement of his hand, pulling Duke up towards orgasm fast, as he kissed him hard and pushed him back into the sofa.

Duke let himself be kissed, let himself be held and let himself come, the words of the book echoing still through his head as he held tight to Nathan. And as he came down, Duke said, “I thought if I stopped reading you were going to pull away.”

“Well,” replied Nathan, “I said I’d stop what I was doing; didn’t say what I’d do instead.”

Duke laughed. “Fucking bastard!” he exclaimed in delight, adding a mock-punch to the end of his sentence.

Nathan looked only a little sheepish, pointing out, “You didn’t seem to mind.”

-

“Now,” wondered Duke, “What shall we do with you?”

Nathan had not thought this far ahead. “Whatever,” he shrugged, in between kisses. “That thing with your tongue that makes me forget how to breathe.”

“What thing with my tongue?” asked Duke, interested and pleased and unable to think of what Nathan might be talking about.

“When you hit just the right spot on my ….”

“Wait,” Duke cut in. “Let me guess,” he grinned.

He kissed Nathan hard for a moment, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. Nathan kissed back enthusiastically and moaned his appreciation, their tongues pushing past each other, their lips pressed together. But Nathan did not forget how to breathe.

“Hmmm,” said Duke, pulling away, “not there.”

He brought his mouth to Nathan's earlobe, running his tongue along the surprisingly sensitive skin where his ear joined his neck. Nathan's moan changed tone and his breathing sped up. Nathan did not try to point out that this could not be what Duke was looking for, since it wasn't something he'd ever done to Nathan before.

Duke pulled away with a grin, “Not there,” he said again.

“No,” agreed Nathan. “ But anytime you wanna do that again, you go ahead."

So Duke did, enjoying the gasp from Nathan in response. Then he moved to his neck, running his tongue in a long line up Nathan's skin. He wrapped his hands around the skin at Nathan’s waist and moved them up to pull his sweater over his head. That out the way, Duke shifted to his chest to find Nathan’s nipple. He kissed and licked and sucked, and scraped his teeth over first one nipple, then the other, tasting Nathan’s skin and enjoying the way he writhed underneath him. Duke ran through every trick he could think of; things he had done to Nathan before and things he hadn’t. Nathan gasped and moaned appreciatively, ran his hands through Duke’s hair and held tight to his arms. But Duke didn’t think he had found what he was looking for.

He pulled at Nathan’s clothes, taking the opportunity to run his hands over Nathan’s skin as he got him naked. Nathan lay back on the sofa and Duke ran his eyes over him for a moment, “Where shall I taste you next?”

He didn’t wait for Nathan to reply though. He dotted a line of soft kisses along Nathan’s stomach to his hip, down to the inside of his thigh, and then worked his way back up to Nathan’s erection, reaching one hand to his hip, and the other to rest on the soft skin of his stomach.

He ran his tongue up the length of Nathan's cock and as he reached the head he thought, _Oh yeah he does seem to like it when I do this._ He flicked his tongue across Nathan’s sensitive skin and listened for the reaction. He heard Nathan's gasp; a big breath of air sucked in that did not come back out. He played with his tongue, teasing it over that same little spot to make Nathan gasp again. And again, and still not a breath out. Duke figured that counted as forgetting how to breath, and he moved his mouth back down Nathan's length to give him a chance to remember. Nathan’s breath came out with a long, loud moan that made Duke’s toes curl.

And so Duke did it again, moving up to play his tongue over that same spot until he thought Nathan might actually suffocate, and then back down, his mouth wrapped around him to hear that gratifying moan.

The third time he played with it longer, and the moan was more of a shout as Nathan hit his climax and came with enough big breaths in and out to make up for the ones he had forgotten about before.

Duke ran his hands over Nathan’s stomach and chest as he came down, and waited until Nathan opened his eyes again before asking, “ _That_ thing with my tongue that makes you forget how to breathe?”

Nathan could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is one more quote from [For Real](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25376011-for-real) that I didn't find a place to include:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **“That’s the other kind of beautiful things about food; watching somebody enjoy it. Admittedly, it doesn’t normally get me horny, but Laurie’s a special case.**  
>   
>  __  
>  **‘Where did you learn to cook like this?’ he asks. I’m both surprised and chuffed that he cares. ...**  
>   
>  __  
>  **‘Nowhere,’ is what I tell him. But then his head tilts inquisitively, and I can see that he’s not going to let me get away with that. ‘I kind of cooked for myself a lot when I was a kid.’**  
>   
>  __  
>  **… And I suddenly realise there’s other fantasies to go alongside the filthy, kinky ones. I want to cook for him. Make him smile more. Do something about the dark circles under his eyes.”**  
>   
> 
> Not that the character really has a lot in common with Duke, but I like how that quote sounds like he might do.
> 
> Oh and that _**“haven’t had time to slip into a spiky collar”**_ quote really is the first line of the book, and I really did decide to start with that before I realised it had the word “haven” in it. I don’t know how the universe managed that, but it did.


End file.
